twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Twisted Metal: Small Brawl
Twisted Metal: Small Brawl is a vehicular combat game developed by Incognito Entertainment, consisting of the crews which also developed the two earliest Twisted Metal games, as well as Twisted Metal: Black. Unlike the other games in the series, Small Brawl utilizes RC car variants instead of the actual thing. The game was originally going to be called Twisted Metal Kids but the name was dropped. Surprisingly, the game was released after Twisted Metal: Black. Story Contestants There are 16 characters in the game, with five of them being unlockable. Out of the characters, there are three new characters as well (two of them serve as bosses in Tournament and Cooperative modes), and they make their appearance only in this game. Returning Contestants *Crimson Fury: Agent Stone is a young gentleman who fancies himself to be a British secret agent! He enters the contest to stop Billy Calypso's bullying ways! *Darkside: A dark mysterious boy named Jimmy Ash controls this formidable R/C vehicle. His motivations remain unknown. *Hammerhead: This teen wants nothing less than to be a rock star! He enters the contest knowing that if he wins, Calypso will make his wish come true! *Mr. Grimm: He is a disturbed boy who is obsessed with Halloween! He enters the contest seeking a portal to Halloween Land - the mystical place where it's Halloween everyday of the year! *Slam: The oldest and the biggest of the contestants, Slam enters the contest to seek revenge on Calypso for destroying his tree house! *Outlaw: Officer Roberts enters the contest in search of justice for the neighborhood! he is out to put a stop to the bully Calypso once and for all! *Shadow: Shadow is controlled by Mortimer - an odd, gangly boy who enters the contest to win back his pet frog from the clutches of the evil Calypso! *Spectre: This shy boy enters the contest in search of his long lost father. Little does he know he is going to discover a strange connection to Twisted Metal tournaments of the past. *Sweet Tooth: Meet the youngest and most mischievous of all the kids in the neighborhood! he enters the contest only wanting a little ice cream.... *Thumper: Thumper is piloted by two drivers - Vinnie and Bruce. They enter the contest in search of the ULTIMATE sound system! *Twister: This girl isn't the brightest bulb in the pack, but she IS one of the best drivers! She loves going fast, and enters the contest seeking the ultimate thrill ride! *Warthog: This little GI is tired of being picked on by Calypso. He's decided he's had enough! If it's war that Calypso wants, its a war he's gonna get. *Axel: Axel enters Calypso's contest wanting one thing: to display his skills as a master of two wheeled RC combat. New Contestants *Mime: This young actress loves to mimic the behavior of the other kids - especially when it gets on their nerves! Boss/Unlockable Contestants *Trapper: This mysterious hunter has a devastating special monkey attack. Watch out, he is relentless! *Piecemeal: Piecemeal is a collector and a scavenger. He fashions his huge car from pieces of RC cars he has defeated in Calypso's contest. Game Modes Single Player *Tournament *Challenge *Endurance Multiplayer *Head to Head *Cooperative *Free For All Battlegrounds There are 11 battlegrounds in the game. Eight of them are already available at the beginning, and serve as the battlegrounds in Tournament and Cooperative modes, while the other three need unlocking by defeating specific numbers of enemies in Endurance mode. All the battlegrounds are available to play in both single player and multiplayer games. *Playground Peril *Carn-O-Maul *Easy Death Oven *Minigolf Mayhem *Meat Your Maker *Gridiron Gore *Tree Top Rumble *Now Slaying *Shock Therapy *Buster's Lanes *Holiday Havoc Trivia *''Twisted Metal: Small Brawl'' was originally going to be released on the PS2 and have the same graphics as Twisted Metal: Black, but the idea was later dropped for unknown reasons. *An ending movie was made for Axel, but it was removed, possibly due to being offensive. See Also *Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Screenshots - Screenshots from this game. *Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Walkthrough - Walkthrough for this game. *Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Cheats - Hints, tips & cheats for this game. *Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Videos - Videos of this game. *Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Levels - Levels in this game. Category:Twisted Metal games